An Excess of Trunks
by BringingYaoiBack
Summary: PWP INCEST/SELFCEST YAOI SMUT. Future Trunks wants Vegeta and his alternate self offers to help out. Written for MrsVegetaOuji, Trunks/Vegeta/Future Trunks


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or universe.

Warnings: PWP, SMUT, INCEST, SELFCEST, YAOI. Please take appropriate action in response to these warnings.

A/N: This is part of a fic swap with MrsVegetaOuji who requested Trunks/Vegeta smut and I went all the way with it. The story she wrote for me is "Vegetables and Rice", a Gohan/Vegeta fic so please check it out if you're interested. I'm crossing my fingers the links will work once this is published! I hope you enjoy!

An Excess of Trunks

As he sat at the dining room table, Trunks wondered where the rest of his family was. His mother had greeted him upon his arrival, giddy to see her alternate son again after so many years and marveling at how he had grown. Of course it hadn't been that long for the time traveller himself, only seven or eight years since his last visit; enough time for him to have helped his mother rebuild enough of the world that his presence wouldn't be too terribly missed for small stretch of time.

Finally he spotted a flash of lavender run by the doorway, guessing it could be none other than this timeline's version of himself. He chuckled and ran his fingers nervously through his long ponytail as he saw his younger self walk backwards to peek into the dining room in order to see who was there. A smile lit up on the boy's—no, man, he was so much older than the last time they had seen each other, probably close to Trunks's own age at the moment—face and he ran into the room to greet his future self.

"Trunks, you came back! What are you doing here? How is the future going?" the younger Trunks grinned in delight to see his older double. He was still only a baby they last time they had met and had always longed to know what it would actually be like to have a conversation with the man. Plopping down in the chair next to the time traveler, he crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward, eager to pick the man's brain. "I want to know everything, starting with how awesome I've become! I look really good with long hair, yeah? Maybe I should grow mine out too, I bet I could get lots of dates looking like that!" He ran his eyes shamelessly over the older Trunks's body, "Maybe I should start training more too, I hadn't considered that I hadn't reached my full sexiness potential." He grinned at the shocked expression on his double's face, giving a little wink for extra effect.

Staring in bafflement for a few moments, the normally reserved man let out a loud, genuine laugh at his alternate's forward attitude. It was so odd to be addressed by and hear compliments from _yourself._ Shaking his head as his laughter receded, he realized how truly different the two of them were. Looking over at the young man across from him, lavender hair cut short similar to he had when he first came back in time, bright blue eyes that had never seen the world around him crumble, and a face that still looked younger than he really was because he hadn't lived in terror for the first eighteen years of his life. That could have been him, but thanks to his actions in this timeline, at least one of them had been able to experience that life.

"Well for starters, it's a little weird to hear you call me 'Trunks'," the time traveller said with a small laugh. "It's odd to be talking to myself; when you were a baby, I didn't really think about it all that much."

"Well that's our name, what else do you want me to call you?" the younger double asked with a frown. "And I think it's awesome! How many other people get to talk to their self and get an answer without being called a lunatic?"

The older version gave a slight nod in agreement at the assessment, "Okay, then how about Future Trunks for me and you just be Trunks?"

"That's so lame," his younger self answered with an eye roll. He propped his chin in his hand as he thought about the name dilemma. "This was a lot easier with Goten, then we could put our names together like Gotenks. Hmm, well it's still lame, but how about I'll call you Trunks and you can call me Mr. Briefs since I'm president of the company now," he offered up with a raised eyebrow.

Trunks lifted an eyebrow in surprise, as if his younger self had sprouted a second head. "You're the president? Mom didn't mention anything about that. And who's Goten and Gotenks?" he rattled his questions off one right after another. Then as an afterthought, he added, "I'm not going to call my younger self 'Mr. Briefs', you can be Junior."

"Oh geez, that's what you get for not visiting in so long! Let me get some snacks, this is going to take a while to explain," the young Trunks groaned at the thought of summing up the past twenty-two years and his assigned nickname. As he began to assemble a mountain of junk food on the dining room table, gabbing the whole time that the boy from the future should have visited more often, their father strode into the room with a stern look on his face and only a pair of black training shorts on his body.

"Brat, wha-," his words were cut short as he noticed his alternate son sitting at the table, almost buried behind the amount of snacks.

'Junior' walked over and stood behind Trunks with his hands on the older man's shoulders, "Look who came back to visit us, Dad! Don't I look great?" He could feel the man tense under him and watched him curiously.

"Hn. If you continue sitting at a desk all day instead of training, then you will never reach his level," Vegeta curtly answered, strolling past the two and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Guzzling the drink down quickly and tossing it in the trash bin, Vegeta turned to leave as quickly as he had entered. When he reached the doorway, he turned to stare intimidatingly at Future Trunks. "I expect a better fight out of you than him," Vegeta jabbed a finger at the younger twin. "Don't disappoint me." He then left the room and continued on, leaving the two alone.

"Yes, Father!" Future Trunks called after him, hoping that his father had heard. He felt his younger self slide into the chair next to him, one arm still wrapped around his shoulder and the other playfully drumming on the table top. His junior was smirking at him in a way that could have been a carbon copy of their father and it frankly unnerved him a little.

"Is that why you came back?" Junior Trunks asked in a half-whispered sly tone.

"W-What are you talking about?" Trunks jumped at the accusation, his nervous habit kicking in full swing.

"You know. I saw the way you were watching him and I can tell you don't know how to be subtle about it," Junior Trunks leered at the blush that was spreading across his older counterpart's face.

"I just respect him, I don't know what you are implying," Future Trunks answered, staring pointedly at the table to avoid the blue eyes scanning him.

"You're not a very good liar either, especially not to me. Mom always told me you were polite and an 'upstanding young man'," the younger Trunks raised his voice in impersonation of Bulma. "But you got your own dirty secret, huh?" he poked Future Trunks in the side with a finger, causing the older man to yelp in alarm.

"We might have the same DNA, but you're not me, so don't try to project your lurid thoughts onto me," Future Trunks said a bit harsher than he had meant to. He shrugged the arm off his shoulder and crossed his arms as a sign the conversation was over.

Junior Trunks chuckled and folded his arms behind his head as he slumped back in his seat, "I'm sorry that I projected my own daddy issues, that I totally have, onto you, Trunks. Yep, it's totally me that wants to fuck Dad and not at all the other way around."

Future Trunks's eyes bulged and he snapped his head around so fast to stare at his younger twin that it was a wonder he didn't have whiplash. His whole face and neck had turned bright red and he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly trying to come up with some retort.

"Oh my god, your face!" the younger Trunks doubled over in his chair laughing, his arms moving to clutch his stomach. He continued in his amusement until his future self smacked him in the back of the head.

"What if someone had heard you say that?! How can you just blurt things out like that?!" Trunks scolded his junior, scanning the area for any signs of ki.

Young Trunks sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes, "So it's true then?" He looked expectantly at his twin, wanting confirmation even though he knew he was right.

For a long time Future Trunks avoided his gaze, biting his lower lip in anxiety. Then glancing over and making eye contact for the briefest of seconds, he nodded wordlessly.

"Ha! I knew it! Don't ever try that 'you don't know me' bullshit with me again!" The younger Trunks practically glowed with satisfaction over being right. Seeing the uncomfortable look on his double's face however, he leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "Hey, don't worry about it. I get that Dad's a good looking guy; I mean where do you think we got our awesome looks from? But if you're really serious, I can help you out, if you're willing to do a little something for me." Trunks smirked at the stunned look on the older version of himself.

Future Trunks stared at his younger double in a mixture of hopefulness and horror. He was equally curious as to how this Trunks was supposed to help him with Father and also how his junior self had grown up to be such an outgoing and vulgar version of himself. Looking back at the table, he realized he shouldn't judge his alternate twin too harshly—he was the one trying to sleep with their father after all. But considering the boy's personality so far, he was a little worried about what the potential conditions might be.

"What did you have in mind?" Future Trunks asked timidly, noting that the smirk on Junior Trunks's face only grew at his question, which was definitely not a good sign.

"Well, for my plan to work, I'll have to be there with you when it happens," he saw the older man tense up and he was unable to stop the mirthful twinkling in his eyes, "and all I want afterwards is to be able to join in a little. But not so much with Dad…" he let the unspoken words sink into the time traveler's mind.

Again Future Trunks was left speechless by his younger twin; he was beginning to think it would be a continued trend. How different their lives must really have been for his junior to speak so casually about these kinds of things! Staring at the younger man was like looking through one of the warped mirrors that he had seen in broken down carnivals, a twisted image that was both himself and someone completely different.

"Do you…are you asking what I think you're asking?" Future Trunks inquired cautiously, almost too afraid to hear his twin confirm it.

"Hell yeah, don't tell me you never thought about it! Besides like I told you, I _have_ to be there for this to work, and I know that you have a nice big cock I can amuse myself with while you play with Dad," the younger Trunks almost purred the words out as he spoke, looking directly into his older self's eyes with a lusty gaze.

As for the time traveller, he resorted to covering his face with his slender hands, hoping his younger twin didn't laugh at how red he had become. "And what exactly is this plan you keep mentioning?" his words came out muffled from behind his palms.

"Well you remember how I was about to tell you about Goten and Gotenks?" Junior Trunks grinned wickedly.

XXXXX

"Now remember, we only have thirty minutes once we start and if you fuck it up, we have to wait an hour until we can do it again," the Trunks of this timeline explained the plan one more time to make sure his counterpart understood everything.

"I know, I won't forget," Future Trunks assured his twin, a little annoyed by the accusation that he would be the one to mess things up. But the other Trunks had done it before, so he let it go at that.

"Alright, then let's get going!" Junior Trunks jumped up and stood a few feet from his older self. Nodding at the older version of him, they got into position and performed the necessary moves for their plan.

"Fu-sion-HA!" they both yelled out in synch, touching their fingertips together perfectly. After a bright flash of light, a figure appeared with a smirk on his face. He looked to be just a little younger than Future Trunks and his hair fell loosely to his shoulders. His frame was more muscular like the older Trunks, but he carried himself with a cocky self-assurance like the younger Trunks. His outfit had changed into merely a black tank and loose gray pants with yellow boots. He chuckled lowly in his throat a little, a blended mixture of both their voices, as he set out towards the gravity room.

XXXXX

Knocking loudly on the door, he crossed his arms and drummed his fingers against his biceps as he waited for the door to open. When it was rapidly swung open with an annoyed huff, a victorious smirk crossed his face as Vegeta paused to take in his appearance closely, obviously unsure of just who stood before him. Brushing past the Saiyan, he entered the gravity room and turned to beckon Vegeta for a spar.

"What the hell is this?" Vegeta asked as his eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"I am neither the Trunks from the future nor the Trunks of this timeline, I am a Trunks born of their fusion," the fused Trunks answered with his hands haughtily on his hips. "I'm here to challenge you for what I want!"

Vegeta stepped closer, his chin held high in defiance, "And what would that be?" His voice dripped sarcasm at the notion of his sons challenging him.

"If I win I get to fuck you," Trunks announced smugly, folding his arms behind his head and crossing his right leg behind his left one as if he had already won.

"Oh? And what if I win? I flay you alive for even suggesting that?" Vegeta snorted in response, his arms unconsciously tightening around his chest.

"Well, if you manage to win, then I guess you get to fuck me," Trunks shrugged, an impish gleam in his blue eyes.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and headed towards the door to the gravity chamber, "I am the Prince of all Saiyans and will not be made a mockery of in this manner," he snapped over his shoulder. However, before he could pull the door open, Trunks quickly closed the gap and pinned the Prince against the portal; his arms pressed against the door on both sides of Vegeta's chest and his whole body wrapped around the slightly smaller frame.

"Don't tell me you're afraid, Daddy," Trunks whispered as he rocked his hips against Vegeta's firm backside. "It's just a little bonding time with your sons." He licked the outer edge of Vegeta's ear as he continued grinding against the full-blooded Saiyan.

"Brat, I'm warning you not to play with me," Vegeta hissed lowly, jerking his head away from the hot breath that tickled his skin and the equally hot tongue that that set it aflame.

"Does it feel like I'm playing?" Trunks asked with a chuckle, nipping at Vegeta's now exposed neck while he pressed his growing arousal against his father's ass.

The sound of his two son's voices mingling to say those kinds of things sent a shiver through Vegeta's body and the feeling of a swelling cock brushing along the part in his cheeks didn't help. He was able to turn freely and used the opportunity to glare at the figure holding the door closed. As he opened his mouth to yell at the boy further, he realized he was underestimating his opponent as Trunks silenced him with a fevered kiss. Hands were in his hair now, pulling his head upwards for more access to his mouth. His son was biting and sucking greedily at his lips, making them tingle and swell. The hands in his hair tightened, pulling roughly at his long black strands, as that mischievous tongue was lapping at his mouth, begging to be let in.

Vegeta fought against his desire to comply and instead bit the tongue that was so anxious to enter. Trunks's head snapped back with a hiss, but when he looked down at his father again, it wasn't in anger, but with a heavy need for the Saiyan.

"Mmm, it wouldn't be you if it was easy," Trunks purred as he let his hands glide from the black hair down to cup his father's face. Forcing his knee between Vegeta's legs to rub against the spandex covered crotch, he was disappointed he hadn't gotten a reaction yet, but his father's hiss of breath at the contact made him leer with hope. "So what do you want to do?" he asked softly, his hands tracing lightly across sweat sheened skin.

Pushing the younger man backwards, Vegeta powered up to his highest level. "I hope you're ready for a world of pain, brat!" he snarled as he charged at the fusion of his sons.

Trunks smirked and powered up as well, amazed at the amount of energy coursing through his body. "I love it when you're rough, Daddy," he snickered, dodging the punch aimed at his nose. Blocking another punch in his palm, he used Vegeta's forward motion to bring him into an embrace and lovingly cupped his father's toned ass. Getting kneed in the stomach as a reward, he doubled over, grinning through the pain. Vegeta followed up the hard blow with a roundhouse kick to the head that sent Trunks flying across the room to slam into the wall.

"Give me more, Daddy," Trunks moaned, still slumped against the wall as he rubbed a hand over the noticeable bulge in his pants.

Growling, Vegeta charged forward, unleashing a flurry of punches to Trunks's face and body. The fused man blocked the punches with impressive speed, much to the Prince's displeasure. Once Vegeta targeted his lower abdomen, Trunks took advantage of his upper region being unblocked and head-butted his father as hard as he could. As Vegeta's head snapped back, he pounced on the slightly shorter man, wrapping his legs tightly around his father's waist and seizing Vegeta's parted lips in a deep kiss. He groaned into his father's mouth, finally tasting the tangy flavor of the man he longed for. Not knowing when he'd be thrown off, he didn't wasted a single second in letting his tongue explore the hot cavern it found itself in: sliding over Vegeta's tongue in a dominating display, tickling the roof of his mouth teasingly, and even gliding over teeth in a playful dare for Vegeta to bite him again.

For a fleeting second, he thought Vegeta was responding to his advances, and he pressed their bodies closer together, trembling from the feeling of his trapped cock brushing against the bare skin of his father's chiseled abs. But the next second he was thrown to the ground, a trail of blood dripping from his mouth after his father had taken him up on that dare.

"I want to taste more of you, Daddy," Trunks whined from the floor, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

Vegeta stared down at the fusion of his sons, a dark unreadable expression on his face. Trunks looked up at him expectantly, waiting for either another blow or a response. For several long moments the two of them just stared at each other in silence; then suddenly a derisive laugh echoed throughout the gravity chamber.

"You want more, you say? Then beg for it," Vegeta sneered at the man on the floor, a wicked glint in his eyes.

It was like a bolt of lightning ran through Trunks's cock at the words and he moaned loudly in response to his father's command. Scrambling to his knees and rubbing his face against his father's groin, he could feel that Vegeta was beginning to stiffen for him. His head swam from the heady mixture of arousal and sweat and his hands frantically traveled over the powerful thighs he sat between, trying to trace every line and curve of muscle.

"Please, Daddy, please let me taste you," Trunks pleaded, looking up with a flushed face and needy blue eyes framed by lavender hair.

Vegeta hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his training shorts and pulled them down far enough for a few black hairs to be visible. "And how are you going to taste me, brat?" Vegeta inquired in a stern tone.

"I want to suck every inch of your dick and swallow every drop of your cum," Trunks moaned out, the teasing sight practically causing him to drool.

"If you think you can handle it," Vegeta smirked, pushing Trunks aside so he could pull his shorts down past his thighs and let them drop to the floor.

Not bothering to reply, Trunks stared greedily at the exposed organ, taking in its impressive size and girth like it was a starved man's last meal. Deciding to start from the bottom and work his way up, he reached up to cup Vegeta's balls in his hand, pressing them to his lips in worship—rolling them in his fingers as he explored them with long laps of his tongue and alternating gentle and hard sucking to them. Feeling a tug in his hair, encouraging him to go higher, Trunks groaned at the sight of his father watching his every movement in anticipation. Obeying like a good son, he let his tongue drag heavily over the underside of Vegeta's now fully hard erection, stopping to caress the sensitive spot under the head. Then he slowly let it circle the red tip, his own arousal weeping in response to tasting the slightly salty flavor of his father's precum.

Face flushing in excitement, Trunks hastily undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down far enough for his own cock to spring free of its constrictions. Now that it wasn't in as quite a painful position, he could focus on his father once again. Taking just the head into his mouth, he bathed it with his tongue; lapping hungrily at the slit on the top and wrapping his hands around the base while he lavished the tip with attention. He could hear Vegeta trying to keep his breathing steady and quiet, but he longed to hear his father moaning because of him.

Taking more of the Prince's cock into his mouth, he moaned at how it felt in his mouth: the weight of it on his tongue, the hardness between his lips, and how it filled his mouth and pushed against the back of his throat already. He worshipped that cock, creating a vacuum around it and sucking as hard as he could. In and out and up and down; he worked his mouth over the heated flesh, relishing in every taste of his father and the feeling of a hard dick sliding between his lips. Whimpering in need to taste more of Vegeta, he took as much as he could of his father's dick in his mouth, using his tongue, lips, and hands to work every possible inch.

Vegeta moaned out softly, like a heavenly choir to Trunks's ears. He needed to hear it again, as if every fiber of his being depending on hearing his father cry out from his ministrations. Speeding up his movements, he slurped hungrily on Vegeta's slickened cock, saliva trickling out of his wanton mouth as he hurriedly raced to bring his father to completion. The Prince's moans came out louder this time, Trunks's reward for his efforts. Purring around the heated flesh, he made began making swallowing motions, trying to take his father further in his mouth.

Feeling two hands slide into his hair, his head was suddenly held in place as Vegeta thrust all the way into his mouth, forcing himself down Trunks's throat. Pushing against the Saiyan's hips, he tried to back away before he choked, but Vegeta didn't let him move, instead keeping a steady pace into his son's mouth. Whimpering at his father's aggressive display, Trunks forced himself to relax and try to breathe.

"That's a good boy, Trunks…swallow your father's cock like you said you would," Vegeta moaned as he thrust hard into the tight heat, fingers tightening in lavender locks.

Trunks moaned in appreciation of his father's praise, giving in to the abuse to his throat. Wrapping one of his hands around his own stiff cock, he stroked it in time with Vegeta's movements—jerking himself off while getting face fucked by his dad and loving every second of it. His eyes watered and his throat burned, but as long as it was Vegeta's cock, he didn't care. Feeling his father's movements get more urgent, he roughly worked his dick, knowing he wouldn't be far behind.

"Good boy, Trunks…good boy…ah AH!" Vegeta groaned loudly as he came with a jerk in Trunks's throat.

Feeling the swell of father's cock as he orgasmed and the taste of cum as Vegeta pulled his cock out, Trunks came with a loud gasp, tremors wracking his body as waves of pleasure hit him even as he heaved for air. Once he was able to focus again, he licked the sticky fluid off his fingers, delighting in the way his own taste mingled with that of his father. Glancing up, he noticed that Vegeta was watching him through lidded eyes, still panting hard from coming in his son's mouth. The sight was intoxicating and he wasn't ready for their time together to be over just yet.

Deciding to take some time before round two, he pulled off his clothing before tugging his father down into his lap facing him and sucked on those pink lips once again. This time Vegeta allowed it, opening his mouth and letting Trunks's appendage mingle with his own without fear of biting. Capturing the Saiyan's tongue, he sucked on it as he had just done to his dad's cock a few moments ago, feeling his partner shudder at the sensation. Pulling Vegeta close enough for their chests to touch, he reveled in the electrifying feeling of his father's bare skin against his own. Muscles rippled beneath the tanned surface as he felt Vegeta wrapping strong arms behind him to again busy themselves with lavender silk.

Trunks was enraptured with the friction between their bodies, the weight of his father resting on his thighs, and the competitive way Vegeta kissed. He was surprised to find himself hardening again so soon, but decided it must be a lucky side effect from the fusion, and he pulled Vegeta's hips down so that their members rubbed together. It was all he needed to get hard again, his dad practically riding him already as he ground against that lithe, perfect body. Reluctant to break away from the combative kiss, but eager to try something different, he pulled back to replace his tongue with his first two fingers.

Vegeta looked at Trunks suspiciously and held the boy's wrist tightly to remove the digits, "Just what do you think you're doing, brat?"

"Don't you remember our bet? I beat you, so now I get what I want," he leaned forward to kiss Vegeta's neck. His teeth scraped over the sensitive flesh, causing his father to shudder and hiss.

"I remember you being the one on the floor, brat," Vegeta protested even as he moved his head to the side for Trunks to have better access to his throat.

Chuckling as he left a wet trail over the Saiyan's collarbone, Trunks's mouth traveled over to the junction of his father's neck and shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise before pulling away to answer.

"But you came first, so I count that as a win," the fusion ran a thumb along the path his tongue had just taken. "And now I want to collect my prize," he purred, thrusting his hips upwards so that Vegeta could feel just how badly he wanted it. "I want to push my cock so far inside of you that you can taste me, Daddy," Trunks breathed lustily as he pressed a finger into Vegeta's tight ring of muscle.

His father's hands came down on his shoulders in a vise-like squeeze at the unexpected entrance, a hissing scowl plastered on Vegeta's face. Trunks claimed the lips in a wet kiss, sliding his tongue between the Prince's lips and then pulling back before slipping in again, mimicking the actions of his finger. Vegeta's body relaxed slightly against him and he added another finger to massage the walls of his father's inner lining. Pressing against a small protrusion experimentally, Trunks smirked in satisfaction at the heavy breath Vegeta drew.

"You like that, Daddy?" Trunks leaned back to watch his dad's reaction as he pressed harder against the gland. He could feel Vegeta's fingers dig into his shoulders forcefully, harder with each stroke of his finger over the sensitive area. Small mewling sounds escaped the Prince's swollen lips and he ground his teeth together in an attempt to control himself.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear how good I'm making you feel," Trunks mockingly pouted, cupping his father's face in his free hand. He could see the desire in Vegeta's eyes, silently encouraging him under black lashes. Purring at the sight of his father's wanton need, he couldn't resist kissing the slightly parted rosy lips again, letting his dad moans be muffled in his mouth as he added a third finger inside Vegeta.

The Prince of all Saiyans was grinding down on his fingers now and Trunks could feel his father's dick, fully hard again, rubbing against his own in a need for more contact. Groaning as the visual and physical stimulus rose in intensity, Trunks released his father's lips again and smirked at the flushed expression he found staring back at him.

"You're going to make me cum already if you keep moving like that, Daddy," Trunks moaned appreciatively, holding his free hand under Vegeta's mouth as if waiting to receive something. The Prince looked at him in confusion for a moment, unsure of what the boy wanted; Trunks ran his thumb over Vegeta's lip softly before holding his hand flat again. A flash of understanding sparked in the Saiyan's eyes and he spit into the upturned hand.

"Damn, you're hot," Trunks chuckled, using the hand to coat his throbbing cock in a mixture of his precum and his father's saliva. "I can't wait any longer," he murmured, pulling his fingers out of Vegeta's entrance. Lifting his father's hips, he lined up the head of his erection with the loosened rosebud, forcing himself to press slowly inside.

"It's still so tight," Trunks hissed out through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to fully thrust into the resisting heat. His fingers dug into Vegeta's hips and he chewed his lower lip as he struggled to restrain himself. Just barely inside and it already felt so good; his whole body longed to be deeper, to feel his father's velvety walls constricting around him and milking his swollen cock until there was nothing left.

Barely registering the small grunt from his partner as Vegeta thrust himself downwards, Trunks instantly felt himself enveloped in the tight, sensuous heat, buried all the way to the hilt. Three voices screamed out in unison at the sensation, two melded in a chorus of appreciation and one in a strangled cry of pain. Biting down on his knuckle hard enough to break the skin, Trunks's whole body shook at the overwhelming sensation of his father's body trembling in his lap; the small shudders of pain as Vegeta adjusted to accommodate his large size sending ripples of pleasure through his sheathed member.

"Brat, you better do more than just sit there," Vegeta warned with a threatening growl, rolling his hips to emphasize to his words.

Pulling his knuckle from his mouth and letting it rest on Vegeta's corded thigh, Trunks grinned wickedly. "Oh, so you _do_ want your son to fuck your tight little ass? Is that what you meant?" he casually inquired, pressing his hips upwards to give Vegeta a small taste of electrifying friction.

"Tch, if your version of fucking is just sitting there then don't waste my time," Vegeta snapped, lifting off of his son's lap and standing with a smug look on his face.

Whimpering at the loss of blissful sensation around his throbbing dick, Trunks propelled himself forward, tackling the proud prince back to the ground. Turning the shorter man over onto his stomach and then wrenching him up on his hands and knees, Trunks growled dominatingly.

"I'd hate to disappoint you, daddy," Trunks murmured against the back of Vegeta's neck. Lapping at the skin below his father's ear, he pressed back inside the taunting ass and began a slow and shallow pace. "You feel so amazing," he whispered, pressed completely atop his father's frame, one hand on the floor supporting his added weight, even though he knew Vegeta could handle it, and the other reaching underneath to tease a raised nipple. Feeling his father arch into his touch, Trunks lightly pinched the sensitive bud, twisting it slightly in his grasp.

Hearing the Saiyan panting in pleasure, Trunks decided to reward him with a deep, hard thrust that brought forth a moan of his own. Although one of them had longed for it, neither of the souls in his body had thought that it would feel this amazing to be coupled with his father this way; that anything could be as good as the sinful way that their bodies melded into one writhing being. As he pressed deeper and deeper inside, the way Vegeta's body swallowed him and massaged his weeping cock was the like the most intense high he had ever experienced. Every nerve in his body was on edge and his father's skin was like a wildfire next to his own, both of them covered in a light slick of sweat.

Vegeta no longer seemed immune to his movements, moaning out loudly every time Trunks would thrust harder or deeper and growling in frustration at the irregular pace his son set in effort to prolong their dance of ecstasy. He would thrust back and arch his ass up higher in the air, trying to get more of Trunks's hard length inside of him, only for his son to pull back further, leaving him with just the tip of his penis inside. It was a cruel torture for both of them, but at the same time, increasing their need for each other's touch.

Unsure of how much time had passed, Trunks decided to stop teasing the man beneath him and give them both the release they were craving. Straightening himself into a kneeling position, he smoothed his hands over Vegeta's glistening back, tracing the curves of that slender body until reaching the perfectly plumped ass that held him captive. Cupping both cheeks in his hands he squeezed with a loud moan, admiring the view of his cock sliding between them. Using his knee to push Vegeta's legs further apart, Trunks knew if he wasn't careful he'd come from the sight alone: his proud and distant father on his hands and knees, ass spread wide and taking every inch of his large dick inside it, moaning for more and thrashing in an effort to get it.

"Daddy, tell me how much you love my cock," Trunks crooned, slapping the tan ass playfully and delighting in the way Vegeta's body constricted around him in response.

"Brat," Vegeta growled, already on the brink of losing his mind over the constant teasing.

"Tell me and I'll make you cum," Trunks promised, reaching underneath to gently stroke his father's engorged cock.

"Nnn…I love it," Vegeta let out an exasperated sigh laced with need.

"You love what?" Trunks asked, sliding out of Vegeta's body and rubbing the head of his arousal against Vegeta's stretched entrance.

Growling again, Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the fusion of his sons before staring at the ground again. "Your cock," he answered briefly. Getting a hard slap on the ass for a reply, he amended his statement with a shout, "I love your cock!"

"See that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Trunks cooed at his father's words, leaning down to soothe the heated skin he had just slapped with his tongue. The body beneath him shuddered at the contact, and he smiled at the knowledge that Vegeta was so on edge that every little touch was driving him wild. Placing a trail of kisses across the bronze flesh, he slowly made his way to his father's puckered entrance, wrapping his lips around it in a wet kiss. The moan his dad let out sent a shiver of excitement through his body and he decided he could wait a little longer if Vegeta was willing to make such beautiful sounds for him.

Running his tongue around the ring of muscles, he soothed the bruised skin with slow, sensual movements. After making a few circles around the outside, he let his tongue delve deeper in, massaging the inner walls with smooth swishes. Here he could faintly taste traces of his precum and he wondered how different it would be if he did this again afterwards, cleaning a full load of cum out of his father's dripping ass. Just the thought of it made his hips jerk in anticipation and he reluctantly gave up his exploration for the moment. Sitting back up, he again placed his hands on Vegeta's cheeks and spread them apart, biting his lip at being able to see inside the tight passage.

"I hope you're ready, Daddy, because I'm about to tear your ass apart," Trunks groaned out, plunging deep into the tight flesh before Vegeta could reply. He set a brutal pace straight from the beginning, his father's moans and curses only encouraging him to keep it up. He couldn't get enough of his dad's noises, everything from the words he said to the wet slapping of their bodies rocking against each other. Trunks needed this, needed to hear how much his father loved getting pounded by him, so he angled their bodies together, making sure to brush against that hidden sweet spot with every thrust.

"That's a good boy, Daddy, take your son's cock…oh fuck…oh…."

"FUCK!"

"Fuck."

The mingled voice became two very separate voices as the fusion ended, leaving Future Trunks kneeling beside his younger counterpart who had ended up buried inside their father.

Vegeta's head turned to see what had happened, his eyes going wide as he saw the twins staring back at him in equal amounts of shock. Trunks sat with a mixture of fear and embarrassment evident on his red face as he tried to cover his throbbing erection; while Junior Trunks was frozen inside the Saiyan, too afraid to make even the smallest movement.

"F-father, I can explain," the older man quickly stammered out, not exactly sure how he was going to explain it though. Now that they were no longer fused, did his father view the situation differently? He was afraid to look into those obsidian eyes and see nothing but judgment in them.

"Yes, please do explain why this brat treats fucking with the same enthusiasm as his training," Vegeta smirked, pressing back against the younger Trunks, causing him to strangle back a moan.

"Y-you mean, you're not mad?!" Future Trunks asked, blue eyes snapping up to see lust instead of condemnation in his father's black orbs.

"Dad, is it okay if I move?" the younger Trunks's voice was high pitched as he struggled to hold still even after Vegeta had pushed against him.

"Hn. I'll only be mad if you two don't finish what you started," Vegeta barked, rolling his hips against the Trunks behind him again.

Needing no further encouragement, the younger Trunks picked up the pace his fusion had started, not deterred by the unexpected outcome. "Oh god, Dad, it's like you're sucking me in," he groaned out, giving a small encouraging look to his twin to not be left out.

Nodding back in understanding, the time traveler crawled in front of Vegeta and turned his flushed face to the side in order to finally taste the lips he had dreamed of for years with his own body. It was more vivid than the memory from the fusion and he hungrily sucked at his father's tongue and lips. A painful ache in his groin reminded him that he would have more to come and he broke the kiss to look at Vegeta shyly.

"Father, I…I want you inside me," he whispered into Vegeta's ear. The Saiyan smirked and nodded, his hot panting breath tickling Trunks's cheek. The older Trunks locked eyes with his younger self, silently asking his twin to slow down while he joined in. Biting back a whimper, Trunks lowered his pace to gentle thrusts to allow his elder to get in position.

The Trunks of the future lay down on his back and shimmied underneath his father, spreading his legs wide with excitement that his dream would finally become reality. Vegeta ran a hand over both of their weeping dicks, collecting up the precum and smearing it against his son's entrance. Immediately pressing two fingers inside the tight bud, the Saiyan fingered and stretched Trunks, trying to get him ready as quickly as possible.

Stroking himself to take his mind off the uncomfortable feeling, the long haired Trunks took deep breaths, willing himself to relax to his father's touch. Then he felt strong fingers press against something that sent a jolt through his dick and he cried out for more. Over and over he felt Vegeta brush against the sensitive protrusion, his eyes tearing up over how good it felt every time.

"Father, please, I want more of you," Trunks begged, wriggling beneath the Saiyan.

"Shit, I almost came from hearing you say that," the younger Trunks interjected from behind their dad, fingers squeezing the supple flesh of Vegeta's rear as he tried to regain control of himself.

Vegeta chuckled darkly at his two wanton sons and pulled the hips of the older one up towards him, letting long legs wrap around his waist, and pressing slowly inside as did so.

Future Trunks screamed out as he felt like his father's cock was tearing him apart, his heels digging into the base of Vegeta's spine. Then two different hands were on him, soothing his pain and caressing him lovingly. First there was his father, stroking his dick in an effort to make the pleasure outweigh the pain; then there was Junior Trunks, rubbing one of his legs and whispering for him to relax and that it would get better soon. That both of them cared enough about him to comfort him eased the pain and he swallowed down the lump in his throat. Nodding his head, he signaled to both men above him that he was ready.

The younger Trunks eased back, allowing Vegeta to set the rhythm and then working to match it. Future Trunks gasped at the movement, small flashes of pain still persisting at the feeling of his father's dick stretching and filling him as he had never experienced before. But slowly the sensation became more familiar, his body more accommodating, and the pleasure more prominent. It was like a slow bloom that suddenly erupted in an explosion of bliss as his father stroked his aching erection and his hidden gland at the same time.

"Yes, Father, yes," the alternate Trunks feverishly whispered, pulling Vegeta close to him to plunder that delectable mouth once more. Thrusting harder now that the man was comfortable enough to handle it, he groaned against his older son's kiss, filling the virgin ass with his cock all the way to his balls. Their tongues slid across one another, mirroring the movement of their bodies. Pent up need propelled them forward to bring their exhaustive session to completion.

A twin moan called out behind them, as the youngest fought to keep up with his father's pace. The sounds of three bodies slapping against each other and a chorus of moans echoed off the walls of the gravity chamber as the trio moved in synch; filling and being filled, thrusting and arching, straining and trembling.

"Shit, bro…Dad's really pounding into you, yeah?" the youngest grinned down as he watched his double writhe on the floor, long lavender hair splayed everywhere.

"Hn, like you can talk," Vegeta grunted from between the two, face flushed from the stress of enduring the double assault of pleasure on his body.

"Trunks, go ahead and cum for Dad, that huge dick in your ass must feel amazing," Junior Trunks panted out, nearly there himself.

The time traveler could only moan his approval of the idea and as his father stroked his cock even faster and grinded into him even harder, he felt the swelling tide growing inside him. His twin was right, there was nothing to compare this pleasure with, and nothing would ever feel as good as Vegeta and his body melding together. One particularly hard stroke against that sensitive bundle inside him and he was there. The wave crested and washed over him, a flood of jolting pleasure coursed through his system as he painted his father's stomach white with a loud cry.

His body was still trembling with the aftershocks as he felt Vegeta's cock swell momentarily larger followed by a rush of hot liquid inside him. A strangled cry from the back let him know his younger self had also found release. The three of them tumbled into a pile of lavender, black, and tan; each trying to regain their senses from the intense orgasms that had wracked their systems. For a few moments they just laid there, panting in bliss and not caring about any implications over what had just occurred. Then slowly, Vegeta extradited himself from the jumble of limbs and got to his feet.

"Both of you better be here first thing tomorrow for some real training and no complaints!" the Saiyan ordered, walking over to retrieve his shorts and get dressed. Without looking back to see if they acknowledged him, he strode out of the gravity chamber with his normal regal air.

Snickering broke the few seconds of silence after their father's exit and the younger trunks elbowed his twin lightly in the ribs. "Hey, did you see that?" he giggled and turned to look fully at the older man. "My cum was dripping out of his ass!" Junior Trunks again exploded into laughter, resting his head on Future Trunks's chest.

The older man rolled his eyes at his lecherous twin and playfully cuffed the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey, I bet you're leaking too, want me to clean you up?" the Trunks of this timeline was not deterred, instead wiggling his eyebrows at his alternate's shocked expression.

"No! I can take care of myself, thank you!" Future Trunks stammered out, a blush returning to his face at the image the words conjured.

"I bet you can," Trunks purred. Sitting up he pulled his older twin's legs slightly apart and ran two fingers across the milky white fluid that was seeping from the sore entrance. Ignoring the indignant squawk his actions received, he leaned over his double and brushed his coated fingers against Future Trunks's pink lips. "But don't forget that you owe me for helping you out, I still want my playtime with you," he smirked. Holding his breath as his older self slowly took the two digits into his mouth and sucked them clean of their father's cum, a silent agreement that he hadn't forgotten was made.

When Trunks's fingers were finally released, he kissed the time traveler softly, tasting Vegeta's strong flavor on those pliant lips. Smiling at what was almost a mirror reflection of himself, he stood up and offered a hand to help Future Trunks up as well. Both wobbled over to where their fusion had thrown his clothes, which were now a jumble of their separate clothes, and they silently got dressed and headed for the door that Vegeta had left slightly ajar.

Feeling a fresh breeze on his warm skin, Future Trunks turned back to his younger self and smiled. "Thank you for helping me. I really didn't know what to do, to be honest," he murmured in complete appreciation.

"Nah, it's no big deal. I only did it for me," the young Trunks replied with a sly grin.

Catching the joke, Future Trunks chuckled softly and led the way back towards the living quarters for a shower. Feeling a small pinch on his ass check, he threw a mock glare at his double before they both dissolved into laughter. Wrapping an arm around his twin, the man from the future was glad his younger self had turned out so differently from him; otherwise he might never have experienced the complete rapture in the gravity room.


End file.
